Ada Rindu untuk mu
by Celine-nee-sama
Summary: "Dan akan Ada Rindu untuk mu selalu kekasihku Juvia Lockser..." /Gruvia.


Fairy** Tail bukan punya saya**

* * *

"Gray sekarang giliran mu.." Kata Natsu menepuk bahu Gray,Gray hanya terdiam mendekati peti yang berisi seorang perempuan cantik dengan gaun putih yang indah,dimana perempuan yang ia cintai itu terdiam kaku di dalam nya.

.

.

.

.

"Gray-sama Ayo!" Teriak Juvia memanggil Gray dari kejauhaan tidak sabar untuk menunjukan pemandangan,indah untuk Gray.

"Hei!Tunggu Juvia jalan nya pelan-pelan!" Teriak Gray tapi membuat Juvia tertawa kecil,"tidak bisa Gray-sama Ayo cepat!" Teriak Juvia membuat Gray berlari lebih cepat dan mencoba menangkap nya.

"Dapat kau!" Teriak Gray sambil memeluk pinggang Juvia membuat Juvia keget dan mereka berdua Tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

"Juvia..." Panggil Gray pelan mendekat pada wajah kaku yang ada di dalam peti itu.

"Kapan lagi..kita berbincang?" Tanya Gray pada perempuan kaku itu,yang Gray tahu tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaan dari nya.

"Kapan lagi...kita bisa berterusterang?" Kata Gray yang mulai menahan bulir-bulir dari matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Hmmmp! Gray-sama bohong kan?!" Kata Juvia menggembungkan pipi nya sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Bagaimana yah?~" kata Gray dengan nada mengejek sambil menyiku Juvia.

"Gray-sama Jahat!dasar pembohong!" Kata Juvia masih menggembungkan pipi nya yang menurut Gray itu imut.

"Waah~jadi selama ini perasaan ku padamu kau anggap Bohong?~sakitnya.." Kata Gray masih menggangu Juvia.

"Apa?! Juvia tida bilang be-!"

"Kalau Juvia memang menggap ku sebagai pembohong lebih baik aku pergi~" kata Gray bercanda.

"Tidak!Iya!Iya!Gray-sama bukan pembohong!" Kata Juvia langsung memeluk Gray dari belakang membuat Gray tersenyum mengatakan kalau dia sudah menang.

"Hmmmp! Yakin?" kata Gray membalas perbuatan Juvia.

"Yakin!Juvia yakin!" Kata Juvia memeluk Gray dengan erat.

"Bilang aku sayang Gray baru aku tidak pergi" kata Gray yang tersenyum puas.

"Juvia sayang sama Gray-sama sayang banget!" Kata Juvia membuat Gray berputar dan mencium keningnya.

'CUP'

Membuat Juvia mukanya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Hadian buat mu cantik..." kata Gray sambil menjulurkan lidah membuat Juvia mukanya tambah merah.

"Gray-sama!"

.

.

.

.

"Juvia..tanpa mu disini menjadi sunyi..." Kata Gray memegang kening Juvia.

.

.

.

.

"Gray-sama~ " panggil Juvia manja,Gray hanya melihat nya sekilas baru melihat kedepan lagi.

"Gray-sama~ Gray-sama~ " panggil Juvia mengoncan-goncang badan Gray.

"Apa?" Tanya Gray dengan suara datar.

"Marah yah sama Juvia?" Tanya Juvia sementara Gray hanya memincing kan mata.

"Hmmmm...kau berisik" kata Gray melihat lurus.

"Yah Gray-sama begitu sajah marah" kata Juvia.

"Aku ingin keadaan di sini sunyi..." Kata Gray melihat lurus kedepaan dan tidak sadar kalau Juvia sudah pergi.

Dan baru sadar kalau dia sudah pulang saat betul betul tidak ada suara.

.

.

.

.

"Kau memakai Gaun putih melambangkan Hati mu yang indah itu bukan?" Tanya Gray sia-sia,dan air mata itu Jatuh tepat pada pipi sang kekasih.

"Aku tak ingin kau Jauh dari ku Juvia aku tidak mau..." Kata Gray memegang tangan yang kaku itu dan menggengam nya kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

.

"Gray-sama?ukh...Ka-kau baik baik saja kan?" Kata Juvia dengan Napas tersengal sengal tidak kuat karna dirinya sedikit lagi akan pergi.

"Juvia!apa-apaan kau dasar bodoh!" Teriak Gray yang kaget melihat kekasihnya itu sudah mulai sekarat.

"Gray-sama syukurlah..." kata memegang pipi Gray mengelus pelan.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku?!" Teriak Gray yang sekarang telah memeluk tubuh Juvia yang sekarat.

"Ukh...kalau Juvia biarkan Gray-sama Bis-"

"Aku tidak peduli bodoh! Aku menyangi mu!" Teriak Gray.

"Kalau begitu Juvia juga sama..." Kata Juvia.

"Tapi ini tindakan Bodoh Juvia!Bodoh!" Teriak Gray,yang sudah mulai panik karna Juvia mengeluarkan darah dari mulut nya.

"Gray...maaf sihir yang pria itu sudah berkerja di tubuh,Juvia sihir nya -ukh!akh!" Jeritan Juvia membuat Gray kaget,dan bertambah panik.

"Juvia!hei Juvia!kau kenapa!"

"Gray-sama sihir nya adalah menghancurkan anggota-anggota tubuh jadi Juvia tidak bisa selamat...Maaf... Juvia tidak ingin Gray-sama merasakaan sakit..." Kata Juvia berlinang air mata.

"Juvia!Juvia!kau tidak boleh pergi!" Teriak Gray memegang tangan Juvia kuat-kuat.

"Gray-sama maaf Aku mencintai mu...aku minta maaf melanggar janji ku" kata Juvia melihat Gray dengan tatapan lembut tersenyum dan mengusap air mata Gray,dan kemudian ia 'pergi'.

"JUVIA!"

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan merindukan mata mu yang lembut itu Juvia..."

"Aku akan merindukan senyuman mu..."

"Dan akan Ada Rindu untuk mu selalu kekasihku Juvia Lockser..." Kata Gray dan ia melepaskan tangan kaku sang kekasih.

Mendekatkan bibirnya pada gadis kaku itu dan mencium nya sekilas.

"Aku akan terus mencintai mu Juvia,Selalu..."

ia berdiri menjauh dari peti itu,dan melihat peti itu tertutup penanda ia tak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan gadis cantik itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Aku Galau...


End file.
